First Love
by Rasei
Summary: Yuuri made a mistake when talking to Wolfram and everything falls apart. Will Wolfram forgive Yuuri? Yuuram Complete
1. Chapter 1

**First Love **

**Chapter 1: Yuuri's Mistake**

**Written by: Raise**

**This is in Yuuri's POV.**

**Pairing: Yuuri and Wolfram**

**A/N: This takes place in the same world as First Time, but it isn't important to read it. This explains the first love that is mention in First Time. I believe that Shinou and Conrad keep the fact that Yuuri's soul is Julia's soul a secret. This was spawned from the idea that Wolfram got a crush on the mystery boy that was with Julia the day the half-Mazoku set out to war and Yuuri told him that he was that boy. If you do NOT like Yoai, why are you reading Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction?**

Wolfram is leaning forward, smelling Cheri-sama's flowers. The wind is blowing his hair, as he sniffed. The sight was almost like a picture. I smile toward my fiancé. He hasn't noticed me yet. I'm supposed to be in my office doing my mother lode of paperwork, but it was such a nice breezy day. I noticed him from my office window. I fled the office as soon as I could to join him.

As I walk up, I notice a frown on his face and a look of grief.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?" I ask quietly. Wolfram must not have seen me approach, because he jumps up. He turns his back on me. I wait quietly staring at Wolfram's back. I didn't want to push him. When he is pushed, he doesn't give up the story. Finally, he whispers softly with a sad tone.

"Just thinking. About the war and Julia. Nothing that important, Yuuri." Wolfram… I wish there was some way to help him.

"Wolfram, you can tell me about it if you want. People feel better when they talk." Wolfram turns to look at the flowers.

"What was your first love like?" I felt a blush fighting my face. Was he feeling insecure about our engagement again? I look away. How should I tell him about my raising feelings for him? I look down.

"Do you mean true love or crush?" He shot me a look that told me the answer. "My first love… it had to say this." Wolfram nods his head then sigh.

"See Yuuri, what you want to know is hard to say." Wolfram shook his head, then start walking away. If I allow him to walk away, I will regret this chance to tell him my feelings.

"My first love is blond, has beautiful green eyes, and very, very pretty face. My love is loud, annoying sometimes, stubborn, large temper, kicks in their sleep. That person is one of the strongest, hardworking, most lovable people I know. When that person smiles, my heart start beating hard. God, I'm talking like one of the woman in my mom's trashy romance novels." Wolfram turns to look at me. I smile softly at him. He realizes I was talking about him. Now we will kiss and… His next words ruin that picture that is painting my mind.

"She must be nice." I want to hit my head. I thought he would realize I was talking about him.

"Wolf…" he interrupts me.

"I was thinking about my first love." He smiles softly at the thought. Jealousy rips up my body. I wonder if it was Elizabeth. To hide my feelings, I knelt by the flowers and smell the Conrart Standing Tall. After a moment, he continues.

"I fell in love the second I saw him. His eyes were brown and his hair was red like Greta's. He was kind and had a gentle smile."

"Was he a half- Mazoku?" Wolfram shook his head.

"I don't know. He didn't leave with the rest of the half-Mazoku, so most likely he was not." I turn my head up at him.

"So you met him during the war?"

"Yes. He was the son of Julia's friend. I met him the day the half-Mazoku left for the war. He was funny and made me smile on that day. I only met him for that one day but he still made me feel special. He felt strongly that Mom was wrong." Something is bothering me. A friend of Julia… A brown eyed boy with red hair… That is my favorite disguise. The same disguise I used the day I mess around with the Scrying Glass and ended up in the past. But that didn't really happen, did it? The Mirror was just showing the past wasn't it? Could I be that boy? I gently took Wolfram's arm and drag him to the castle.

"Yuuri? What is going on?" asked Wolfram as I start searching for Conrad. It was most likely a good thing when I found him soon looking at the grounds by a window.

"Conrad, can I ask a question?" He turns toward me and Wolfram with a small smile on his face. Wolfram pulls his arm out of my gasp when I stop walking.

"Yes, Yuuri-heika?"

"Call me Yuuri. Can you physically touch something in the scrying glass?" Conrad blinks and then shook his head.

"Not to my knowledge. Why, Yuuri-heika?"

"Can you be seen?"

"No." I smile at him.

"Thank you. Come on Wolfram." I grab his hand and gently pulled him back to the flowers. After letting go of his hand, I knelt down.

"Yuuri, what was that all about?" I gently smile at him. If I'm right we fell in love with each other. It would be nice.

"The flowers are beautiful." I touch the blue flower. "That guy… You met him when he came in with your homework with Julia."

"Yes. It was a huge bag. How did you know?" I smile at him again. He just looks at me then sighs.

"You told him about how your mom makes flowers and name them after family members. Am I right?" He nods. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little blond figure hiding in the flowers.

"Yes. I gave him a lecture on the flowers. Most of them were wilting but the Conrart Standing Tall was blooming still." I felt more bubbles of happiness going through me. I am so happy then Wolfram's voice turns to sadness. The sadness hits me. I shouldn't be happy because it was really me. To Wolfram, it must be horrible not to see him… well me. "I just met him for one day. Julia introduced us then at the end of the day, she took off with him. Julia had dragged him took to say goodbye to the half-Mazoku. I gave him a bouquet of the Conrart-standing-Tall. He didn't come back with Julia. It hit me when she told me that he went home. Julia promises me that I will meet him again." He sighs. "I never bothered learning his name."

"I think you have." I whisper softly.

"What?"

"I think you have met him again." He blinks then sighs.

"Yuuri..."

"Shinou." The tiny god peep out and then slowly came out. I crossed my arms as I stared at him. "Did you send my soul back to the past?" Shinou looked guilty when I ask.

"Yes, I did. Someone needed a tiny shove." I nod my head. I start feeling giddy. "Wolfram, don't do…" Something hit the back of my head. I whimper as I hit the ground. I turn so I was facing a glaring Wolfram.

"Yuuri. Are you implying that you were that boy? When you looked into the scrying glass, you went back in time and met Julia." The fury on his face grew. I slowly nod my head. I'm about to die.

"I need to go… One of the maidens needs me." Shinou start slowing floating away when he stops. "Wolfram. He is the boy from that day. Really, should you be mad at him for something I did? Bye." He hurries up fast. Wolfram is tense and looks like he might throw up.

"Yuuri, did you know I picked that color of hair dye?" he asks slowly. I shook my head. "It was because it was the color of his hair." He turns around to not look at me. "Who was the person that needed the shove?"

"I'm guessing it was Julia. But I don't know for sure."

"Julia, why would Julia need a shove?"

Staring at the flower, I tried not to think of why she died. Even though it was her choice, I felt guilty about her death. I didn't really want to talk about it but I could feel his glare. Why must Wolfram drag the truth from me?

"That when she died…. Well you know." I could feel his glare deepen.

"No I don't." his voice was almost a hiss.

"That the person that inherited her soul would care for the people." I heard him gasp. "I know whose soul I have.

"You… You have Julia's soul?"

"Yes… I don't know why people act like I …" Wolfram interrupted me.

"How did you find out that you have Julia's soul?"

"When Conrad told Aldebert to stop him from killing me."

"Conrad knew?" It was then something hit me. I slowly turn to look at him. He looks pale and shaken. He didn't know.

"You didn't know?" His head shook slowly.

"No one knows… We were never told whose soul you had. Shinou said it wasn't important and we should judge the new maou without worrying about the soul. I never knew…" He was upset. If they didn't know I had Julia's soul, then why didn't they react when Shinou mentioned it? I stood up and reach for him. He steps away, staring me. "Julia… I'm sorry for how I have been acting."

"Wolfram, I am Yuuri Shibuya not Susanna Julia." He shook his head. "Wolfram, ple…" He turns and walks away from me. I think I ruined our relationship.

I knew that night when Wolfram did not come to our bed but went to his old room.

**A/N:**

**That is it for chapter one. I have a couple of questions for you guys to fill out.**

**1) Do you hate it when it changes character POVs chapter to chapter? For the next chapter, I'm planning on writing from Wolfram's POV but would it bother you guys too much?**

**2) What do you think I should have done to make this better?**

**3) What was your favorite part if you have one?**

**The next chapter will come out next Friday. This story will have only three chapters in total. **


	2. Wolfram's Emotions

**First Love**

**Wolfram's Feelings**

**Written by: Rasei**

**Couples: Yuuram**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.**

**A/N: Here is chapter two! Thank you for reviewing. This is in Wolfram POV.**

**Wolfram POV**

It has been two weeks since Yuuri told me about he had Julia's soul. Is Yuuri really Julia because of that or is he a different person? I'm so confuse. Why hasn't anyone ever told me about that? I wouldn't have acted like I have been if I knew Yuuri was Julia. By how he… she… ARG! I'm so confuses. I stop walking around like I have been for the last hour thinking. Maybe I should ask someone why I wasn't ever told. The only comfort I have right now is Mother taking Greta on a trip to visit that human friend of Greta's. I look out the nearby window. It's one of my favorite views showing the gardens. My heart is beating fast as soon I saw Yuuri kneeling by the flowers. Or is that Julia inside his body?

As I stare at him, I heard a couple of guards walking nearby. They were talking. I didn't really pay attention until I heard my name.

"He is such a useless slacker. What kind of guy walks around calling himself a prince when his mother isn't Maou anymore?" I turn to look at them. They froze looking at me. "Ummm…"

"Go back on patrol." I turn to look back at Yuuri. Useless slacker… That is why they never told me. I have always have heard those words being directed at me. Useless slacker… Stupid Kid… I let out a sigh. Julia was the first person that told me I wasn't a useless slacker. She always answers my questions even before she became my teacher. Her sense of humor was wonderful and she was never cowed by who my parents were. She treated me like a real person, not a piece of china about to break. I wonder why she was chosen to be the one who soul was taken. I watch Gunther walk over to Yuuri. Yuuri look up at him and said something. By the way it looks like, Yuuri didn't even care that I wasn't talking to him. I let out a sigh.

"Wolfram?" I look at Conrad. He was standing right behind me. I let out another sigh. Gunther left Yuuri, who sniffing the flowers. I have been avoiding my brother ever since the fight. Conrad has always taken Yuuri's side instead of mine. I can understand now. Yuuri is the woman he loved. "What happen between you and Yuuri? Yuuri will not tell me."

"Why didn't anyone tell Yuuri had Julia's soul?" Conrad grabs my shoulder and turns me around. He then pushed me against the wall. His eyes are narrowing with furry.

"Who told you?" His tone… I haven't heard that tone for a long time. It was before he went Earth in fact. When I didn't answer, he asks again. "WHO TOLD YOU?"

"Yu…Yuuri" It came out as a whisper. Conrad's hands tighten and I am shove against the wall harder.

"Is this what you stupid fight is about, Wolfram?" My shoulders are in pain from his gasp. "Is this why you are mad?"

I suddenly snap. Why it is my own brother likes him more? No one really cares. "Ask Yuuri?" I said angrily.

"I'm asking you."

"It's not any of your business."

"It is my business, if it has to do with…" I cut him off.

"Your precious godson. After all that is who you care about most since he has the soul of the only woman you ever loved." Conrad starts looking piss off. "You don't even care or trust your own brother." His mouth open then shut. I know that anything he says will just confirm what I have known since I met Yuuri. He suddenly put me down and moves his hand to my arm. I allow him to pull me to his office. I didn't fight to be let go. When we got to the office, he pushes me into a nearby chair. He knelt in front of me so we were at the same level. He open and close his mouth. I look away.

"Wolfram. I'm sorry." So he is admitting it. "I do care about you and I trust you more then I trust almost anyone else. You are my little brother. I… I shouldn't have gotten mad but… I have tried hard to keep it a secret." I turn to look at him. His face that had been angry a few minutes ago was now calm.

"What a secret?" I finally ask.

"That Yuuri had Julia's soul. I wasn't hiding it from just you. I was hiding it from everyone."

Really? Then why did he tell Aldebert. "Why would you hide it?"

"There is no way Yuuri is Julia. Yes they have the same soul but they are two different people. I will not lie to you."

I let out a snort. "Really now. Then why say you care? Everyone knows I'm just an useless slacker." Conrad's hand clinches together.

"You are NOT a useless slacker. You work hard. Harder than most of the guards. You try your best to help people. Don't let people get to you like that Wolfram." The subject was getting a little to close on how I feel about myself.

"Tell me how come Yuuri isn't Julia if they share the same soul?" He notices the change back to the original argument.

"Because they are not. Yuuri and Julia are similar but they are very different. Maybe they are similar because of the soul or maybe it's because of how Yuuri was raised. Think about Julia. Can you imagine her in some of the messes that Yuuri gets into?" I pause then shut my eyes. I tried imagining Julia doing some of the things Yuuri has done. I finally shook my head. "The soul helps shape the person but it is mostly their lives." What Conrad is saying is making sense. If they were the same person then Yuuri would be in love with Aldebert.

"Yuuri said he found out when you told Aldebert. Why did you tell them?" He let out a sigh.

"Did Yuuri tell you what had been going on?" I shook my head. "It was when you guys enter those games to get the box. Aldebert just attack Yuuri and Yuuri was to in shock to see I was alive. I couldn't get there in time. I yelled at Aldebert did he want to kill Julia. That made him pause. I told them both Yuuri had Julia's soul. It was to save Yuuri's life." It was after that, that Aldebert changed. Was it because he realize in a way Julia is alive?

"Do you think he thinks Yuuri is Julia?"

Conrad shook his head. "He doesn't. He took months to think about it but he concluded that Julia and Yuuri was truly different people." I nod my head. I didn't want to worry about Aldebert would still Yuuri from me. Was Yuuri really mine through? After all, he is my fiancé. What does this mean Julia is my fiancé? After thinking about everything Conrad has said, they are different people. Conrad interrupted my thoughts.

"When I was told by Shinou, I thought the person who would get Julia's soul would be exalt like her. I thought that person would replace Julia in this world. For a while, I argue with myself that I should drop the bottle. But…" I look at him curiously.

"Why didn't you?"

"I met Jose. Jose was in the same exalt position as me. We both carry the souls of the woman we loved. The difference was José had accepted her death and knew that she was truly gone; I still didn't want ot let go of Julia. After spending time with Jose and on Earth, I start changing. It made me accept Julia is already died for good. I still argue with myself and almost did it. I didn't want Jose to be alone so I got a taxi. While we were diving I saw a woman in pain on the sidewalk. After helping her into the taxi I found out her name was Miko-san. I talk to her on the way, knowing I could miss my chance for Julia's soul not to be reborn. Then she smiled at me. I open the jar right after she was taken to a birthing room. The day before I came home, I went to see the new Maou. Mieko-san was sleeping on a bench at the park. Peeking into the cartage, Yuuri smiled. The smile was a lot like Mieko-san. I knew then that he wasn't Julia, never going to be Julia." He stood after that and walks over to the window. I shifted in my chair, my shoulders were aching from when he grab me. He is telling the truth.

"I never told anyone that before Wolfram. Not Aniwa not my closes friends. Just you." He turn look at me. I look down ashamed. How could I really could think that Conrad was lying to me? He walks over and patted my head. We stay like that awhile, when I broke the silence.

"Who was the soul Jose was carrying around?" Conrad let out a sigh.

"The person I feel sorry for the most." I look at him. "Ken,"

"Murata?" He nods his head.

"Everyone treats him like he is the Great Sage. If he does one thing wrong, people blame him. I feel sorry for him. It's a thousand times worse for him then it is for Yuuri."

"How is it worst?"

"A few reasons. First, he remembers every single of his past lives. Yuuri doesn't. Second, everyone knows Ken is the recantation of the Great Sage while only a handful of people know about Yuuri."

I blink. Only a few knows? Does that mean I wasn't really lied too about no one knew about Julia's soul? Maybe Mother didn't know.

"Who knows Yuuri has Julia's soul?" I ask. Conrad frowns slightly then sighs.

"Shinou, Me, Jose, Bob, Yuuri's parents, ken, Aldebert, Yuuri, and now you. That's about 10. Unless you told someone?" I shook my head.

"No, I didn't. I… I just wanted to think." Conrad pat my head real quickly.

"It wasn't ever a matter of trust but Yuuri's happiness. Wolfram, you are one of the strongest people I know. I would always trust you." He pause a second. "Wolfram, if you had known that Yuuri has Julia's soul, would you have acted the same?"

"No, I would have act like Yuuri was Julia. I wouldn't question Mieko-san being a human nor would I gotten the slap." I stop to think how different my life would be. Greta wouldn't be my daughter. Elizabeth would be my fiancé. I wouldn't be in love with Yuuri. "I wouldn't be in love with Yuuri." I whisper softly with tears in my eyes. Conrad knelt down and hugs me. "I wouldn't have Yuuri. I love him." I may have lost him because I freak out that day. Yuuri wouldn't understand right? "I ruin everything, little Aniwa. Everything." Conrad didn't answer but just hold me as I sob. Even after I stop crying, Conrad was with there. I final open my mouth when the door open.

"Hey Commander. I was wondering if…" Yozak froze looking at me then frown. I pulled away from Conrad. Conrad stood up. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing too bad." Reply Conrad.

"Then why do they look like someone died?" Yozak got closer to me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Yuuri-haika and you. Is everything okay?" I look down.

"We had a fight. I found out a couple of things that made me sad and angry." Yozak nod his head.

"What was the fight about?"

I pause and thought for a second. The fight started with Yuuri implying that the boy was him. "One thing I didn't know and now understand that isn't important. The other is the reason was mad about to begin with." Conrad sighs.

"Wolfram, I understand why you are upset but think it over what I said."

"But we didn't even talk about the fact Shinou sent Yuuri's soul back in time and we met."

Yozak and Conrad stare at me than each other than me. Final after a few minutes, Yozak ask.

"What happen?" Blushing, I whisper.

"Shinou needed Yuuri do something so he sent Yuuri to the past. That is where Yuuri went when he look into the scrying glass the first time. Anyway, Julia and he met. Julia brought him back to the castle, tell people he was the son of a friend. It was one of the days she was teaching me. We talk and I may have fallen in love with him." Yozak grin at me and Conrad shook his head.

"How come you are mad at him?" I frown. "It wasn't Yuuri's fault he was sent to the past."

"The timing. We were talking about first love and he just described some blond bimbo as his. He also was just hinting that it was him."

"Blond bimbo?" ask Conrad in a confuse voice. He had a slight frown. "What kind of blond bimbo?"

"He said that person was blond with green eyes and beautiful face. She can be annoying, loud and…" I look down, hurt as the next thought. "He has slept with her."

"What?" growl Conrad, his eyes narrow with the familiar anger.

"He said she kicks in her sleep." My jealousy rose at the thought. I should hunt her down and make sure he didn't cheat on me with her.

"Did he say anything else?" ask Yozak, with a glint in his eyes.

"He said she was one of the strongest, most adorable person he knew." Yozak suddenly whisper into Conrad's ear. Conrad smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"Did he say it was a girl?" I thought back to that day.

"No, he didn't… wait didn't you just say it's a guy?" Conrad smile widen. Yozak sigh, rubbing his head.

"Yuuri-haika…. Why didn't you just…" Conrad interrupts him.

"You need to explain your feelings to him. After all, you two need to start getting along again. Greta will be home soon and she doesn't need you two to looking like zombies."

I frown at the zombie comment. "Plus I don't want Shori breathing down my neck on how tired Yuuri is looking."

"Why would Yuuri be tired?"

"He is heartbroken. He hasn't been eating or sleeping." My hands clinch. "I'm pretty sure he feels guilty. You said the first love was the blond right?"

I nod. "Yes." My head start hurting. "I need to go and think about everything." I start to leave then stop.

"Thank you Yozak, little Aniwa." I turn my head to see the surprise on Conrad's face. I smile then left.

**That is all folks. Next week is the final. Wolfram and Yuuri talks where it all start. Has Wolfram ruined the relationship? Will Yuuri forgive him? Find out next week. **

**1 How well did you think Wolfram was portray?**

**2 Would you be interested in a fanfic where Wolfram meets Julia?**

**3. Is Aniwa what Wolfram called Gwendal or is it Aniki?**

**Well see you next week.**


	3. Conclution

**First Love **

**Chapter 3: Conclusion**

**Written by: Rasei**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Couples: Yuuram/Wolfri**

**A/N: This is the last chapter in this story. There will be a sequel sometime soon in the future and a prequel half-way written. This is part of an overall arc starting with First Time. I hope you enjoyed the story. This Chapter is back in Yuuri's POV. Also I'm sorry for this being a week late. Last week I got a nasty computer virus that totally destroy my firewall and security system for my computer.  
><strong>

Another sleepless night like every night since the fight. Sighing, I got out the oversize, which is funny when Wolfram was sleeping in it with me it was too small; bed. The bed I have slept alone for almost three weeks alone in the whole time I was Maou. Most of that time was the last two weeks. I start walking aimless , thinking about not thinking about Wolfram. When I finish walking I was at the flowers. Where everything started, well ended. I'm a idiot. I sigh softly.

Then came the footsteps behind me. Most of these two weeks, no one but Conrad bother me in my nightly walks. I wanted to be alone and most people were content to leave me alone. Thinking most likely it was a guard, I didn't look at whoever it was. It seem likes everyone knew about Wolfram's and mine fight. I overheard the maids arguing who was going to comfort me in my depression. Right now it's Gwendal in the led.

"I loved Julia. I still love her." My head jerk up so fast to see Wolfram. The Wolfram I love and through my stupidity lost him.

"I love Julia since I met her. I was young and decided to live in with Dad instead Mom. I got lost neat where her family and Adelbert where spending their summer. She found me lost and got me back to her cottage. She was kind to me and treat me like a real person instead a prince. I miss her."

My hands clutch and my heart start breaking even more. Why is hetormenting me like this? I felt tears peaking in my eyes. "She was like a big sister. I wish I could talk to her." I turn my back to him. I don't want to know more.

"I need her adavice about this certain person. I fell in love with him a long time ago but he is to naive to notices." I spin back to yell at him that I didn't want to hear this but something about his sad smile stop me. I'm missing something. I'm pretty sure I miss something.

"A wimp who doesn't even notices that I wear the stupidest night clothing for to make myself more girly. Someone who is even more kind then Julia."

Is he talking about me? No way, right? He thinks I'm Julia. There is no way he is talking about me. "Someone I will do anything for him." He slowly reach to touch my face. My heart start pounding.

"Someone who I hurt because I got angry and confuse. Someone I hope can forgive me.' He look straight in my eyes. He was talking about me.

"What… what do you think she would say?" I whisper softly. His hand drops down while a brilliant blush covers his face. For a while he wouldn't speak, so long I thought I broke the mood. Of course it wasn't me. He thinks I am Julia. I took a step backwards. His whisper stops me from leaving.

"Yuuri is an understating person and would accept the apologize." I froze as he said my name then a grin starts breaking forth. Wolfram loves me. HE LOVES ME! "So Yuuri, will you forgive this very stupid person?" I thought back to that day. I started the fight really since I was kind of smug about the first love thing. I was the one who leak out I had Julia's soul, which cause Wolfram pain. Shaking my head, I reply,

"No." He paled. He look down depressingly. "There is nothing to forgive, Wolfram. I should have work on how I told you about the scrying glass. About Julia… I am sorry. Can you forgive me?" Wolfram just sigh.

"Yuuri Shibuya, I love you but you must be the stupidest person I know. The fight was my fault, got that memorizes? MY FAULT!" I smile at his fiery words and the angry glint in his eyes. He is cute when he was angry. Then something he said caught up with me. He loves me. He loves me. He… But…. I cannot think I just stared at him. He finally turns around and start walking away. No, he cannot leave. If he leaves I cannot confess my feelings. I reach and grab his arm. He look at me.

"Yu.." I interrupted him with a kiss. We kiss until I ran out of breath. After breaking the kiss, I put my head on his shoulder. "Yuuri?"

"I… I…" I couldn't say those three simple words. He hug me.

"Yuuri. I love you." The dam I been holding for days finally broke and I start sobbing into his shoulder. "Yuuri." He let go and back off. "I'm sorry. I sho…"

I interrupted him again. "When I mention first love whom did you think I was talking about?"

"No one. Do I know her?" He mumble softly. "Why would I know the bimbo?" Did he just call himself a bimbo?

"YES! You know HIM." He blink then stood thinking.

"So Conrad was right. It was a guy." He said.

"You talk to Conrad?" I wipe the tears out of my eyes. "Did he tell you who I meant?" If he did, I'm going to yell at him.

"No. You know Conrad would never tell your secrets." He turn to look away.

"Could you describe the person I talk about?" Please Wolfram. I cannot just say the words. Those words are just to hard.

"A blond with green eyes and a beautiful face. She well he, can be annoying, loud and he kicks in his sleep. He is also one of the strongest, most adorable people that you know. Why are you doing this Yuuri? It's kind of mean." I shook my head.

"One more thing about my first love. He is standing right in front of me." I look down as Wolfram starts turning every which way looking for my first love. My cheeks were burning red at this point.

"Yuuri, there is only me and you here."

"And people call me stupid and naive? Baka, It's you." His eyes widen then he huff.

"Oh… You love me?" I nod my head. Wolfram look down then brought up his hand. I was stun when he slaps me on my left cheek. I slowly reach up and touch it. "Will you marry me?"

"No… Yes… Someday… Not anytime soon… I mean… I'm still sixteen." Wolfram smile at me then yawns.

"I take that as a yes. Let's go to bed, Yuuri." I nod. We went to our bed. I fell on it as was asleep in a second. About an hour later, I woke up being kick halfway out of bed. Yep, everything was back to normal.

**That's all Folks! Yuuri and Wolfram are together again. In a lot better relationship too. One last questionnaire: **

**1 Did you have a favorite part?**

**2 Which of the following should I work on next:**

**It was a normal day for Wolfram until Anishina's Walk-In-Oven blew up leaving a black hair five year old girl name Mari Shibuya in the smokes. A girl that grew up hearing stories about the Maou as children's fairy tales by her family. A girl that loves talking about her mother, who is apparently brown haired and Japanese. How can Wolfram deal with her and who is she exactly? It would be about three chapters long.**

**-OR-  
><strong>

**Little Wolfram hates his mother's current boyfriend who hates him right back. He runs away to live with his father and gets lost in the woods. While in the woods, he meets Julia for the first time and they become friends. Oneshot**

**Both the stories are in the works. The second one was suppose to be a flashback in chapter two but I cut it. Vote on which stories you want. **

**3 How could I make this story better?**

**That is all. I hope you like this. **


End file.
